


13th Month's Dance

by lunasollie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasollie/pseuds/lunasollie
Summary: Minghao dreams of a white-haired boy for 13 days.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 8





	1. 1st Dance

_You live in my dreams_

_Beautiful, you leave after shaking me_

_I'm waiting, you made me wait_

"Hello?" I said

It was dark. The sky was pitch black. The ground was pitch black. I wore a white suit.

What was I doing here? It this a dream? It this real? As i walked around i heard someone sing.

_It's unclear in the fog_   
_But there's someone inside_   
_It's familiar as if they feel me but_   
_It's different, different, different_

In a blink of an eye the whole world was white. It almost hurt my eyes. When i finally opened them i saw a boy.

He wore a black suit. He had white hair. He was incredibly handsome. And he was dancing. Very gracefully.

I flinched when he saw me. He stared at me confused. He slowly made his way to me.

After that I unconsciously made my way to him too. I wanted to stop, but my body wasn't letting me.

It was moving on it's own. We got closer and closer. Until we were next ti each other. He held his hands up and I did the same.

Our hands began getting closer. When we were finally gonna touch, I woke up.


	2. 2nd Dance

_"_ _While looking at the moon, I pray for you_   
_To asking me to look at you_ _"_

There i was again. I was in this dream again. Except it was black and white.

It was black on where i was standing. It was white on another side. No matter how much i tried to go, i couldn't. Gravity was forcing me not to.

I eventually gave up trying to go there. But a figure started to appear. It was the boy again. He looked around, once he saw me he smiled.

He stretched his arm out to me. I was hesitant. The last time I tried to touch him, I woke up. Will it happen again?

He chuckled and quickly took my hand. I gasped and waited for myself to wake up. I was surprised. I didn't wake up. I was still there.

"See? That wasn't so bad." He said to me smiling

"Hi, I'm Junhui." Junhui smiled

"I'm Minghao." I smiled back

"Junhui, why are you in my dreams? I don't know even know if this is real. Is it?" I asked and he just smiled

"That's for you to find out." He said and faded in the distance

As he faded I heard a voice sing

_"Your waving hand, not sure if you want me to come or go_   
_What does it mean, tell me about it"_

And I woke up again.


End file.
